No Nothing
by Diviana Foresman
Summary: it's always better once they let you out...


No Nothing  
  
Diviana  
  
August 12, 2003  
  
***  
  
the song belongs to Ra, the characters belong to the series Ronin Warriors, and the ficlet belongs to me  
  
***  
  
... some people seem to think ...  
  
... they always know what's best for you ...  
  
... their little minds try to create a world to keep you still ...  
  
He sat in the corner, waiting, watching, hoping for an escape to the pain in his blood. He was lonely, oh so very lonely, but the hurt in his mind was drowned out by the aching muscles.  
  
... the bolt is thrown, the cage is locked ...  
  
... you saw this ...  
  
... don't you lie ...  
  
How could they have left him there, one might be tempted to ask. He was alone, cold, bloodied, injured, frightened. The darkness of the room didn't allow him to see. Naked and curled in a ball for warmth, he seemed to rock back and forth, to and fro.  
  
... at first you cry ...  
  
... and then you hate those people stole your will ...  
  
... do as you are told ...  
  
*He* had left him here, *he* was the one who had betrayed him. Those sad blue eyes, so unlike those of his own, they had not allowed a tear to be shed. And so he was here, by himself, with the screams of the other prisoners ringing in his sharp ears.  
  
... and maybe then we'll let you out ...  
  
... you might be dead and cold ...  
  
... you might be full of doubt ...  
  
He couldn't believe that *he* had just stood there, said nothing nor did anything as they locked him up in this tiny room. It was *he* who he had stood beside all that time, protecting him and his friends, and *he* allowed them to lock him up.  
  
... don't try to escape ...  
  
... 'cause you don't have nowhere to go ...  
  
... if nothing is your fate then there's no scenario ...  
  
He laid there, whimpering at the cold dampness against his body. He was so cold, so lonely. Feeling betrayed, he lashed out in the darkness, hitting a wall with a nail. A sharp shriek was emitted as he dragged his nails along the cement wall. The sound almost drowned out the emptiness in his heart.  
  
... no nothing ...  
  
... do you call my name ...  
  
... do you stain my brain ...  
  
He had stood there beside *him* for so long, had been *his* friend, protected *him* and what did *he* do? Left him in this prison to rot. All because of something so stupid... He wondered about what *he* had thought about him from the very beginning.  
  
... my eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore ...  
  
... do you call my name ...  
  
... do you breed my pain ...  
  
Had *he* hated him from their very first meeting? Had *he* been afraid of him, had *he* really been planning this all along, only using him to save *his* world before throwing him away?  
  
... my heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore ...  
  
... so you just sit there, stuck ...  
  
... afraid to risk reality ...  
  
It hurt so much... no matter the reason behind it. *He* had let him go, without a tear, and it didn't matter why. After all that they had been through, after all that they had gone through together, and *he* left him here to die.  
  
... afraid to cause yourself more pain ...  
  
... to face insanity ...  
  
... but nothing ventured, nothing gained ...  
  
But there was a voice in the back of his mind that nagged. *he* would come back, it said, *he'll* free you and it'll just be another incident you've been in together. Unfortunately, the reality of the small, cold room and stale water and painful scratches rebuked the tiny voice and it hid away.  
  
... you see, your fear's your cage ...  
  
... you beg for help but you're alone ...  
  
... stuck in a helpless rage ...  
  
He laid his head on his arms, curling up as tight as he could. He was so cold, and hungry... If *he* hadn't let him be taken away, then he'd be sitting by a fire, laughing with *his* friends and feeling the gentle rolling of his full stomach.  
  
... do as you are told ...  
  
... and maybe then we'll let you out ...  
  
... you might be dead and cold ...  
  
That thought lingered for a moment. *His* friends had been in on it too, hadn't they? They didn't do anything to help him out. Even though he had known *him* longer, *he* had left him for his new friends.  
  
... you might be full of doubt ...  
  
... don't try to escape ...  
  
... 'cause you don't have nowhere to go ...  
  
If he was ever let out of this prison, he'd kill *him*. This was no way to treat an old friend. There was no reason to betray someone like *he* had, especially after the war.  
  
... if nothing is your fate then there's no scenario ...  
  
... it's me I see ...  
  
... please let me out ...  
  
He heard footsteps coming down the corrider. He half hoped it was and half wished it wasn't *him*.  
  
... i'm petrified ...  
  
... do as you are told ...  
  
... and maybe then we'll let you out ...  
  
The guard opened his cell and grabbed his ear. He lead him out, muttering about stupid kids. The guard signed a clipboard and opened a door. He shoved him out.  
  
... you might be dead and cold ...  
  
... you might be full of doubt ...  
  
... don't try to escape ...  
  
He looked around for a second, feeling alone, and caught sight of *him*. *He* was crying, looking so happy so see him.  
  
... 'cause you don't have nowhere to go ...  
  
... if nothing is your fate then there's no scenario ...  
  
... c'mon ...  
  
*He* patted his shoulder, kneeling on the sidewalk beside him. *He* had tears running down his cheeks, and asked, "What'd they do to you in there, man?" He didn't answer, instead only growled a bit.  
  
... do you call my name ...  
  
... do you stain my brain ...  
  
... my eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore ...  
  
After all, it was *his* fault he was there. *He* looked down at him, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, White Blaze," *he* said, rubbing his fur behind his ears, "I didn't mean to take so long to break you out... Forgive me?"  
  
... do you call my name ...  
  
... do you breed my pain ...  
  
... my heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore ...  
  
He licked *him*, smiling, because suddenly, everything was alright.  
  
***  
  
owari  
  
*** 


End file.
